eyes in the alley
by randomobsession123
Summary: A girl meets a mysterious someone in a alley. But he's different. Will this pull them together or drive them apart?
1. the eyes

**Hi guys this is my 1****st**** fan fic and I'm 12. So give me a break. However I'd take the "mean" comments. Anywho I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men in any way, shape, or form. I do own the girl however.**

It was a dark and stormy night…..

A girl was running home, for she was way past her curfew. As she ran, she splashed through puddles and with the rain soaking her hair and clothes she stopped right in front of a dark alley, a very dark alley. As she was about to take off again she saw them. Two pale yellow eyes, just two eyes staring, unblinking, trained on her. Suddenly mesmerized by these eyes, she began to walk towards them. A look of fear crossed them. Then in a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone they were gone. Intrigued she stood there and waited wondering if they will return.

_It was raining, as it had been all day. The later it got the worse it got. He would know, for he'd been sitting there all day. He'd been sitting there all day waiting for someone to walk by. Of course many had passed and of course many had stopped. Of course many had many had run at the sight of him. He didn't know why he got his hopes up. If only people saw the real him, the scared timid boy inside the demon exterior. If only…_He wassuddenly snapped out his thoughts for he heard someone coming. They were running, and then they stopped. He then saw her. His hopes rose thinking she might stop for him. But when he looked closer he realized that she was about to be off again. Again he didn't know why he let his hopes up. He saw her coming closer, and he was frightened. He didn't know what she was going to do to him for no one came this close to him. The closer she came the more scared he became. Then, out of fright he teleported.

She had been standing there for a while, wondering if they'll return. She thought they were interesting. She also wanted to know how they disappeared so fast. She'd forgotten all about her curfew. After about five minutes she decided that she would come back tomorrow. And with that she turned and ran home.

She'd been standing there for a while. He wondered if he should go back down there. She seemed harmless enough. But as he was about to go back down she left. Saddened he went back down and sat there, waiting for daylight to come.

'**Ello again! Phew! Chapter 1 done. And it only took 2 hrs. I hope you enjoyed it! If you think I should continue it just let me know! Now all you have to do is read and review! Please do so. I need all the help I can get! [p.s. he was on the dark side of the wall.]**


	2. the meeting

**Hi guys! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever(this concerns only those who actually read the last one) so here's chapter 2 of Eyes In The Alley. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own amber but not kurt. He is owned by marvel which is owned by Stan Lee**

It was drizzling. But you know what? He didn't care; at least he could dry off. All he could think about was that girl. The one from last night. He was upset at how he'd let her go like that. She could have helped him. She didn't seem to want to kill him. But having just found out about his 'gift' a week ago he hasn't got all the kinks out. Maybe she'll come back today. Maybe…

They had been all she'd been able to think about. All day that's all, on the bus ride to school, through school, and the bus ride home. The first thing she did was throw her book bag on the couch and was about to head back out when her mother stopped her. "And where do you think you're going, missy."

"Out" she answered. "Amber" her mom said. "You know the rule." "Fine" she huffed as she grabbed her book bag and walked upstairs. After about an hour she was done, she cleaned her things up and she left. The minute the door was closed, she took off running for she wanted to get there before nightfall.

He could hear them. They were footsteps! Maybe it was her! It had to be! He grew excited she came nearer and nearer. Finally he saw her. And she saw him. Dang, she was pretty! She approached him and she seemed nervous. Please let her favorite color be blue. Please let her like him. Pppplllllleeeeaaaassssssssss sseeeeeeeee

The whole time she had ran she had wondered who the eyes belonged to, who could have such beautiful eyes? As she got closer she slowed to a walk. She then slowly turned the corner, slightly afraid of what she might see. As she turned she saw them, once again two pale yellow eyes staring at her. Just those two eyes, although they did seem less creepy in the daylight. She wanted to ask who they belonged to oh so badly. So that's exactly what she was gonna do. "h-h-hello" she called. There was a long pause. "hello" someone called back. _Good at least someone's there._ She sighed. "what's your name?" she asked "mine's Amber." Another long pause. "Kurt Wagner" he said. He then stepped into the light. She gasped. He was tall and lean, had blue fur, and a tail. And of course his pale yellow eyes. "you've got blue fur!?" she shrieked although she immanently regretted it for he sank back into the shadows. "I'm sorry. Please come back out." she called. He did and she decided right then and there that she was going to make it her mission to help him. She then left deciding on her plan.

The footsteps stopped and turned the corner an there she was. A beautiful girl. She had a nice set of breast and she was dressed in a pink tank, dark skinny jeans, and a fishnet top to finish it off. _Dang!_ He thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she suddenly asked a question. "H-H-Hello". He was surprised, for it was the first time someone talked to him in a while. After a pause he hesitantly said something back "Hello" he said. "What's your name" she'd asked. "Mine's Amber." He knew fate would let them meet but he never actually thought he'd have a conversation with her! "Kurt Wagner." He suddenly was convinced that she'd accept him and he stepped put the minute he did that he regretted it she suddenly shrieked and cried "you've got blue fur!". He immediately shrunk backinto the alley's shadows. "Come back" she cried. "Please. I'm sorry". He did ,hesitantly, came back out. She smiled and left. Somehow he knew she was planning something.

**That took a while. However I hope you hope you enjoyed it although I don't think it's as good as the last one. Read and review anyway please.**

**Beastbot X: was that long enough for you enjoyed it!**


	3. memories

**Hi! I've finally updated! Yaaaaaaaay! Hope you enjoy it**

AMBER POV

She didn't know how to help him. She couldn't just bring him home. What was she supposed to say, 'hi mom this is a complete stranger I found in a dark alley. I was wondering if he could stay with us. That's ok right?' HA! That'll be the day. Her mom was a clean freak, so her and fur did not mix. Maybe not. Won't know if you don't try, right. Also she wanted to know how they disappeared that first night.

KURT POV

He was excited. He knew she was coming for it was Saturday and a lot more people were out on Saturdays. She had to stop by she had to.

AMBER POV

As she walked to his alley she stopped by to get him something to eat. He seemed to need it. When she got there they said hi and she handed him the food. She was right he did need. If you counted you might've gotten around 20.5 seconds.

"Thanks" he said smiling.

"you're welcome" she said. "have you visited the orphanage" the look on his face told her everything.

"yeah" he sighed. "I have. But one look at me and they sent me away." He said sadly

"I guess no one understands the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' huh"

"yeah, guess so"

KURT POV

She brought him food! Now he's a happy camper. He said grace and dug in. It was delightful. Then he heard

"Have you visited the orphanage." To be honest, he couldn't believe she just asked that question. He must have made a look of self-pity or something because she looked at him weirdly. "yeah" he'd answered. "I have. But they took one look at me and sent me out." He could remember it like it was yesterday _he was walking around town looking for a place to stay, anywhere would do. He just wanted a warm place to rest his head, food in his belly, and people to care for him. He came upon the orphanage and thought it was a good place to start. It's the orphanage, what's the worst that could happen. He humbly walked up the stairs and knocked. The door creaked open and a woman looked down on him. His hopes rose. She let out an ear-splitting shriek, crying 'Demon! Demon!' while chasing him with a broom. He was fast enough to get away but his wish never fulfilled. _ Now here's Amber, the girl who brought him food and his friend.

AMBERS POV

He looked far away for the longest time, like he was going through a flashback. She decided to change to a new subject. " sooooo" she said. "Remember that first night? The rainy one?"

"Yes. I do" He said

"Well you disappeared. Not like a magician. Just gone, leaving nothing but the smell of brimstone. All I'm wondering is how'd you do it."

"I'm a mutant." He said softly.

"You mean one of those people on tv. Like that one girl that can phase through walls?"

"Yeah. But I can teleport. I found out about a week ago. That night you scared me so that's what happened."

"Makes sense. Why would I scare you?" she said slightly hurt.

"You were the first person to come that close to me. I thought the people go tired of me and decided to finally get rid of me."

"Oh. Well, now you know I'm perfectly harmless." She said looking at the sky.

"Yeah."

Seeing that it was almost dusk, she said "Well I've gotta go. Nice seeing you again."

"Bye. Nice seeing you too." With his last word, she got up and left.

**There ya go! I finished it. Sorry It's so short. Well, I'm sorry that all the chapters are so short. Anyway let me know what you think. Merry Christmas! Until next time….**


End file.
